Hoy no es 14 de febrero
by Khira-chan
Summary: OneShot. Hanamichi's POV. Queda poco tiempo antes de que sus caminos se separen para siempre, pero él sigue sin perdonarle. ¿Conseguirá el pelirrojo su objetivo en este día tan especial? Yaoi. HanaRu


**Hoy no es 14 de febrero**

_Un fanfiction basado en Slam Dunk por Khira_

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Advertencia: Contiene shonen-ai.

* * *

Cuando recuerdo lo mal que me portaba contigo, la forma en que te trataba, los insultos que te dedicaba... más me doy cuenta de lo valiente que fuiste al confesarme tus sentimientos, y lo mucho que te costó dar ese paso.

"_Doa'ho, me gustas...",_ me dijiste con una expresión en tu rostro que yo no había visto nunca.

Lo primero que pensé fue que que clase de declaración era esa que incluía un insulto. Un segundo después reaccioné¡mi peor enemigo se me acababa de declarar! Kaede Rukawa, el 'Rey del Hielo', el chico más antipático y antisocial del instituto, aseguraba que yo le gustaba.

Como era el día de San Valentín, me dije que era una broma. Pero luego pensé¿el kitsune bromeando? Eso era más improbable aún. Así que te creí.

Además, tenías esa expresión tan triste...

Yo no sabía que hacer. Si bien ya no te odiaba –como hacerlo, después de lo mucho que me ayudaste con mi rehabilitación-, de ahí a sentir algo especial por ti que no fuera amistad, había un gran trecho.

Pero entonces, seguramente cansado de mi silencio, me besaste.

Y fue increíble.

Siempre que había visto a chicos besándose, ya fuera en la televisión o una vez en la calle, había pensado que debía ser una cosa muy desagradable, por culpa de la barba, porque por muy bien afeitados que vayamos, en los chicos la piel de alrededor de los labios y la barbilla es muy áspera. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Tanto tus labios como tu piel eran lo más suave que yo había acariciado jamás.

Y el beso era tan tierno... pero la ternura nos duró poco. En cuanto empecé a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, y sobretodo, a aceptarlo, te cogí de la cintura para atraerte más hacia mí y así poder comerte la boca a placer.

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, pensé que había valido la pena cambiarme de acera sólo para ver tu rostro en ese momento.

Nunca olvidaré esa sonrisa...

A partir de ese día empecé a conocerte de verdad. Me contaste muchas cosas sobre ti, que seguro nunca habías contado a nadie antes. Me hablaste de tus aficiones –la música en especial-, y de tu sueño de jugar algún día en la NBA –eso no es que me sorprendiera mucho, la verdad. También me confesaste que era tu homosexualidad lo que te mantenía apartado de todos. Y que tenías muchos problemas en casa por la misma causa. Tu padre apenas te hablaba, y tu madre tres cuartos de lo mismo...

La primera vez que hicimos el amor fue realmente especial. Te entregaste a mí sin reparos, argumentando que _"Ya lo haremos al revés cuando estés preparado"._ Seguí tus instrucciones al pie de la letra a la hora de prepararte, no quería hacerte ningún daño. Aún así cuando entré en ti tu rostro se crispó de dolor, revelando que también era tu primera vez, pero igualmente me pediste que siguiera. Y yo seguí, hasta que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos llegó a cero, y nos perdimos en un mar de sensaciones nuevas para ambos.

A aquella primera vez le siguieron muchas. Creo que me volví adicto a tu piel, porque no era normal que no pudiera estar ni un minuto a solas contigo sin besártela o acariciarla. Y tú me respondías con la misma pasión o incluso más. ¿El Rey del Hielo¡Ja! Si el que te puso ese mote hubiera estado de _voyeur_ en alguno de nuestros encuentros, seguro que habría publicado una nota aclaratoria en el periódico del instituto.

Fue la mejor época de mi vida. Estaba completamente recuperado de mi lesión, los estudios me iban bien, mi madre empezaba a superar lo de mi padre porque encontré condones en el cajón de su mesilla...

Y tú también estabas feliz, incluso se te notaba en la cara. Más de un compañero lo comentó a tus espaldas. No entiendo como nadie se dio cuenta del motivo.

Estábamos tan bien juntos...

¿Por qué tuve que estropearlo?

Nada habría sucedido si no lo hubiéramos llevado en secreto. Tú no estabas del todo de acuerdo con ello, pero también entendías que hacer pública nuestra relación nos hubiera puesto en el punto de mira de todos. Además yo no me atrevía a contárselo a mi madre...

No fue culpa de Haruko. Como ella tampoco sabía nada de lo nuestro, no podemos acusarla de meterse en medio. Ella sólo hizo lo mismo que tú. Citarme en la terraza el día de San Valentín y besarme.

Lo malo que yo también respondí de la misma manera que contigo.

Aún sigo sin saber por qué. Quizás porque, estúpido de mi, quería comprobar la diferencia. Y vaya si hubo diferencia. Su pequeño cuerpo no logró hacer reaccionar al mío. Quise explicárselo –con otras palabras, claro- cuando nos separamos, pero entonces ella miró detrás de mí, y cuando yo la imité, se me congeló la sangre en las venas.

Estabas allí, junto a la puerta de la terraza, mirándonos con la expresión más fría que te había visto nunca y una mano sujetando tu camisa a la altura del corazón.

"_Kaede, esto no es lo que parece...",_ fue la única, típica y estúpida frase que salió de mi garganta.

Tú sólo te quedaste inmóvil, aumentando el hielo en tu mirada. Haruko se llevó las manos a la boca, al comprender lo que estaba pasando allí.

Me decidí a dar un par de pasos hacia ti, pero tú hiciste lo mismo hacia atrás. Diste media vuelta y saliste corriendo del lugar. Yo por supuesto también eché a correr detrás de ti, pero no llegué a alcanzarte y te perdí por los pasillos de la segunda planta.

A partir de ese día, fue casi imposible acercarse a ti. Me esquivabas en el instituto, en el gimnasio, en la calle... Y cuando conseguía sorprenderte e intentaba hablarte, tú no escuchabas mis explicaciones. De nada sirvió que te repitiera mil veces que eras tú quien me gustaba, que lo de Haruko fue un error estúpido, que no volvería a pasar...

"_Ya te has reído de mí lo suficiente¿no crees?", _fue lo único que salió de tu boca en ese tiempo.

Haruko no le contó a nadie lo que pasó, pero si cuando estábamos juntos los del equipo no se habían enterado de nada, ahora todos sospechaban que había pasado algo entre nosotros. O al menos contigo. Porque si antes de que empezáramos a salir eras un chico introvertido, ahora parecías completamente autista. No hablabas con nadie, ni siquiera con el entrenador Anzai. El viejo era el que más preocupado estaba por ti, aunque no más que yo, e incluso fue a tu casa a hablar con tus padres. No sirvió de nada.

Cada día que pasaba lucías peor. Se te veía incluso más delgado. Y yo tampoco estaba para echar cohetes precisamente.

Pero me negaba a creer que te había perdido...

Y sin embargo, ha pasado ya un año desde entonces...

Hoy vuelve a ser 14 de febrero. Hace unos cuantos meses que empezamos a hablar de nuevo; apenas unas frases durante los entrenamientos, pero algo es algo. Si hubiéramos seguido juntos, sería nuestro segundo aniversario. Miro a mi alrededor, y veo a todas las chicas del instituto comentar nerviosas a quien van a regalar sus chocolates...

- A Kaede Rukawa de tercero, por supuesto – dice una, una chica bajita con el pelo recogido en dos coletas ridículas.

- Pues yo al capitán del equipo de baloncesto – dice otra, con el pelo corto y gafas.

Ese soy yo, por lo que deduzco que la chica no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Continúo caminando por el pasillo, y mis pasos me dirigen instintivamente hacia las escaleras que conducen a la terraza principal, donde sé que te encontraré.

Efectivamente estás allí, apoyado en la barandilla que da a la fachada este, mirando fijamente quien sabe que punto del horizonte. Tu mirada sigue tan vacía que da miedo observarla. Y aunque no te has movido ni un milímetro, sé que te has dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- Hola... – como no me contestas el saludo, me decido a seguir hablando yo - ¿Qué tal el día...?

- ... – a modo de respuesta te encoges de hombros.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

- ...

- Rukawa¿sabes que día es hoy? – repito.

- 14 de febrero – murmuras hastiado por mi insistencia.

- No.

Por fin he conseguido que me mires a la cara. Tus ojos azules se clavan en los míos.

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntas alzando una ceja.

- Hoy es San Valentín.

Te das la vuelta y te apoyas con la espalda en la barandilla. No puedo evitar fijarme lo sexy que luces con el pelo revuelto por el viento.

- ¿Que no es lo mismo?

- No. El día 14 de febrero es un día cualquiera. Pero el día de San Valentín es el día de los enamorados.

- Entonces para mí es 14 de febrero.

Tus palabras me duelen como un latigazo. Pero no pienso rendirme tan pronto. Hoy no.

Tú en cambio parece que das la conversación por terminada, porque empiezas a caminar hacia la puerta de la terraza, pero yo te detengo sujetándote de un brazo. Noto como te tensas, pero al menos no te sueltas de manera violenta como aquellas primeras veces que intenté retenerte por la fuerza para excusarme.

- Ayer le confesé a mi madre que soy gay – anuncio con la esperanza de ver una reacción positiva ante mis palabras.

- Enhorabuena – dices sin mirarme - Espero que no te diera una paliza, como hizo mi padre conmigo.

Eso no me lo habías contado nunca...

Siento un nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar. Pero tengo que continuar antes de que te sueltes de mi agarre.

- Ka... Rukawa... – me corrijo a tiempo, ya no me dejas llamarte así – He oído que vas a ir a la Universidad Estatal de Kanagawa. ¿Es cierto?

- Sí.

- ¿Y lo de irte a Estados Unidos?

- Aún no he conseguido ninguna beca, y mis padres no van a pagarme la estancia allí.

Un pequeño suspiro escapa de mis labios. No es que me alegre que tu sueño se posponga, pero me alivia tanto saber que te quedas en el país...

- Yo no voy a ir a la universidad: tengo que ponerme a trabajar.

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas?

- Lo que quiero decir es que dentro de dos meses terminaremos el bachillerato y nos despediremos de Shohoku. Y si no arreglamos esto... puede que ya no nos volvamos a ver nunca más.

- ¿Y qué?

Empiezo a desesperarme. Te sujeto también del otro brazo para mantenerte frente a mí y sigo insistiendo.

- ¡Joder, Kaede¿De verdad que te da igual que desaparezca de tu vida¿De verdad que ya no sientes nada por mí¿O es que nunca vas a perdonarme?

Tu mirada inexpresiva y vacía me desespera. Acerco del todo mi rostro al tuyo en un intento de besarte, pero se queda en eso, en un intento... Tú simplemente giras la cara y mis labios se depositan en tu mejilla. Aún así aprovecho y te planto un pequeño beso en ella, un beso que me sabe a muy poco...

Luego me quedo quieto, con la frente apoyada en tu sien y los ojos cerrados.

- Kaede... Kaede por favor...

Nada. Sólo silencio y oscuridad.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

De pronto siento movimiento. Estás intentando librarte de mi agarre, pero yo reacciono sujetándote tan fuerte que un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido de dolor ha escapado de tus labios. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Sé que si lo hago significará que te he perdido para siempre.

- Suéltame.

- No.

- Te he dicho que me sueltes – un nuevo forcejeo.

- No – yo te sujeto aún más fuerte.

- ¡QUE ME SUELTES, JODER!

Entre el susto que me has dado con semejante grito y que te has revuelto como un tigre furioso, no me ha quedado más remedio que soltarte. Te quedas frente a mí, resollando, mirándome con rabia y...

¿Odio?

No, eso no, por favor...

- Kaede, por favor... – no sé que más decir.

- ¿Por favor qué? – preguntas con desdén.

- Perdóname.

- No.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO, MALDITA SEA! – ahora soy yo el que ha explotado.

Durante unos segundos el silencio nos envuelve. Mantengo mis puños apretados y me escuecen los ojos. No me puedo creer que esté a punto de llorar por tu culpa. Quien me lo hubiera dicho casi tres años atrás... le habría dado un cabezazo.

- Me traicionaste.

Sorprendentemente, el tono de tu voz ha sido tan calmado que parece que hubieras dicho cualquier otra cosa.

- Fue un error...

- El error fue mío, por confiar en ti.

- Kaede...

- Deja de llamarme Kaede.

- No quiero.

- Vete a la mierda.

Y te das media vuelta para marcharte. Yo ya no aguanto más, se acabó, voy a jugarme el todo por el todo.

De un tirón te atraigo hacia mí para pegarte a mi cuerpo lo máximo posible, al mismo tiempo que mis labios buscan los tuyos hasta encontrarlos y poseerlos con hambre desesperada...

Dios, añoraba tanto su sabor...

Tú forcejeas de inmediato con bastante fuerza, así que antes de te sueltes y me metas un puñetazo, dirijo mis labios a tu oído y susurro algo que debí decirte hace tiempo.

- Ai shiteiru, Kaede Rukaway no me importa cuantas veces tenga que repetirlo, lo haré hasta que me creas...

Por fin te quedas quieto, y te suelto nuevamente. Te miro a los ojos intentando adivinar que piensas pero es imposible, tu mirada está tan fija en algún punto tras de mí que empiezo a pensar que soy invisible.

Te cojo suavemente de la barbilla y te acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar. Tú giras la cara y mi mano queda al aire...

Ya no puedo más...

Caigo de rodillas al suelo y me echo a llorar.

Es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. No siento nada aparte del dolor de mi pecho y las lágrimas resbalando sin control por mis mejillas. Tenía todas las esperanzas de los últimos meses puestas en este día. Y ahora... ya no me queda nada.

De pronto unas manos me apartan las mías del rostro. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta conseguir distinguir tus facciones, pues tengo la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

- No llores por favor...

Es irónico. Es como si me hubieras disparado y ahora me pidieras que no me muera.

- ¡Pues perdóname y vuelve conmigo!

- No puedo...

- ¿Y por qué no pued...!

Un momento.

Te tiembla un labio.

- ¿Por qué no? – repito más tranquilo.

- Porque no quiero volver a sufrir...

No me puedo creer que tú también estés llorando...

- Vamos a ver... – respiro hondo para calmarme del todo – Dime la verdad. ¿Ahora estás sufriendo...?

Tú asientes como un niño al que un profesor ha pillado en una falta, con la vista fija en el suelo. Eres adorable...

- ¿Y no crees que sufrirías menos si me das otra oportunidad...?

- No lo sé...

Bueno, hemos pasado de un 'No' a un 'No lo sé'. Vamos mejorando.

- Kaede, mírame...

Te levanto el rostro colocando un dedo bajo tu barbilla. Tus ojos se ven extraños, tan enrojecidos por las lágrimas. El labio inferior te sigue temblando.

- Kaede...

Poco a poco acerco mis labios a los tuyos, rogando y rezando para que no te apartes.

No lo haces.

Es un beso de verdad. Un beso correspondido. Un beso como los que nos dábamos antes de que esta pesadilla comenzara...

Cuando nos separamos te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, dándote a entender que no voy a dejar que te vayas. Puedo sentir tus sollozos contra mi pecho, y yo mismo estoy llorando de nuevo otra vez. Pero sonrío un poco al imaginar que alguien nos viera en esta situación, llorando, de rodillas y abrazados en medio de la terraza del instituto.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero por fin nos calmamos y nos secamos mutuamente la cara con las mangas de la camisa del uniforme.

- Debes pensar que soy un rencoroso... – murmuras de repente.

- Nooo, que va... – digo con una sonrisita irónica.

- _Do'aho... _– suspiras. Coges aire y continuas – Aquel día... si te hubiera visto con cualquier otra persona... Pero ella... ella era la chica de la que habías estado enamorado tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo iba a creerte...? Y encima el día de nuestro aniversario...

- Lo sé... Lo entiendo. Pero yo te quiero a ti...

- Yo también te quiero, Hanamichi...

Me hace tan feliz oírte decir eso que me abalanzo sobre ti y te hago caer de espaldas al suelo, me coloco encima tuya y empiezo a comerte a besos. Besos que cada vez se vuelven más calientes...

- Ha-hanamichi... para... aquí no... – jadeas.

- Está bien... – me separo de ti a regañadientes – Pero con una condición: esta tarde después del entrenamiento quedamos. Te voy a llevar a la mejor chocolatería de la ciudad...

Por fin sonríes un poco...

Me levanto y te ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Nos limpiamos un poco el polvo de la ropa, y a continuación te ofrezco la mano. Tú me miras como asustado.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer...?

- ¿A ti que te parece? Coger de la mano a mi novio...

- Pero...

- Ni pero ni leches. Que se enteren todos de que estamos juntos. Y me importa un comino lo que digan.

- ... – no dices nada pero después de unos segundos aceptas mi mano.

Te doy un beso en la frente, y así, con las manos entrelazadas, nos dirigimos al interior del edificio, con la certeza de que para ambos hoy ya no es 14 de febrero.

Hoy es el día de los enamorados.

_Owari

* * *

_

**N/A:** ¡Feliz San Valentín! Me ha ido justo acabar este fic a tiempo, mira que hoy en teoría tenía la tarde libre pero mi jefe me ha esclavizado T.T. La historia es sencilla y algo ñoña, pero sinceramente, hoy mis neuronas no daban para más... Aún así me apetecía escribir algo para este día, es mi primer San Valentín como aficionada al yaoi XD. Espero que le haya gustado a alguien...

Muchos besos,

Khira


End file.
